When Tragedy Strikes
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: A fire could change the friends lives especially Monica’s.Chapter 10 UP!
1. Chapter 1: It Stated Out Like Every Othe

(An: I was watching the news last night when I got the idea for this fic)

This fic takes place after the series finale. Monica and Chandler live in Westchester with now 7 month old Jack and Erica. Monica is 4 months pregnant. (Yeah., yeah she's always preggers but that's the way I like it lol) Ross and Rachel are engaged Emma is 2. Mike and Phoebe are still married. Joey is living in LA staring on Deep Powder.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he was an early Christmas present I just couldn't wait to unwrap him LOL)

Title: When Tragedy Strikes

Summery: A fire could change the friends lives especially Monica's.

Chapter 1: It Stated Out Like Every Other Day

Chandler awoke to the sounds of his family in the kitchen. He smiled when he heard his wife tell their son not to throw his food. He climbed out of bed took a shower and dressed for work. He went down o the kitchen. "Dada!" Erica squealed. Chandler laughed "Morning angel" he kissed the top her and her brother's heads before walking over to his wife. "Morning gorgeous" he whispered wrapping his arms around her kissing the side of her neck. "and morning to you little one" he set his hand on her small belly. "Morning sweeite" she giggled "One of these mornings you'll kiss me like that and I'll burn breakfast" He shrugged 'So you can burn it I'd rather spend my morning holding you" he kissed her again.

"Chandler" Monica squealed "Stop it" she giggled. Just then there was a loud bang they turned to see Jack's bowel on the floor and him grinning. "Jack! Mama said not to throw your food" Monica whined. Chandler laughed "I'll clean it up honey you finish breakfast okay" he kissed her one last time before letting her go  
to clean up the mess. After breakfast Monica walked Chandler to the door like she did every morning. "Have a good day sweeite" she handed him his briefcase and kissed him. He smiled Okay, I'll miss you though" she giggled "You always say that" he nodded "And I always miss you" she smiled "I love you" he smiled again "I know, I love you too" he kissed her "I better go" he kissed her a few more times before he left. "Bye honey see you later" she called. He smiled blowing her a kiss and waving as she closed the door.

Later that day Chandler was in his office playing computer games even thought he was suppose to be working. He thought he heard a fire alarm but shrugged it off figuring it was nothing. When he heard it again he got up heading to the door when it flew open. His assistant Courteney stood there. "Mr. Bing th…the building it..its on fire!" she cried "What? No I'm sure its nothing they're just testing the alarm or something" as soon as he said it he heard sirens. He raced over to his window he opened it. Fire trucks were everywhere and smoke was coming out of the windows just a few floors below him. "Oh my God! We..we have to get out of here"

"We can't the fire is just 3 floors below us the halls are already filled with smoke" Chandler looked over to see his boss Steve and several of his coworkers. "But we have to get out if here" he said. Steve nodded "I know and we will but the firefighters told us to stay put for now so all we can do is close the door, block the smoke and window open" Chandler shook his head "No I… I need to get out Mon, Jack, Erica, the baby the...they need me" Courteney put her hand on his shoulder. "Its gonna be okay Mr. Bing the firefighter's know we're here they'll get us out"

Chandler didn't know what to think he plopped down in his chair and watched Steve close the door and put his coat on the floor against it to stop the smoke from coming in. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the family picture in his desk. He picked it up. He ran his finger over the faces of his wife and kids as he listened to all the sirens below and the smell of smoke getting stronger. He hoped his coworkers were right he hoped he got out. He didn't want to leave Monica alone to raise three kids, he didn't want his kids to grow up with out their daddy. He hugged the picture close to his heart praying he'd see them again.

Chapter 2: That's Chandler's Office!…Monica and the gang learn of the fire in Chandler's office building…Coming Soon!!!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's a new Mondler fic by me! I got the idea when I was watching the news last night. An office building in downtown Chicago near where I live caught fire. It was really bad lots of people were trapped on the floors above the fire but everyone made it out okay. So that's where I got the idea. Don't worry Chandler won't die I'm just gonna torture him for a bit LOL. So please read, review and enjoy! Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2: That's Chandler's Office

(An: I was watching the news last night when I got the idea for this fic)

This fic takes place after the series finale. Monica and Chandler live in Westchester with now 7 month old Jack and Erica. Monica is 4 months pregnant. (Yeah., yeah she's always preggers but that's the way I like it lol) Ross and Rachel are engaged Emma is 2. Mike and Phoebe are still married. Joey is living in LA staring on Deep Powder.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he was an early Christmas present I just couldn't wait to unwrap him LOL)

Title: When Tragedy Strikes

Rated: PG-13

Summery: A fire could change the friends lives especially Monica's.

Chapter 2: That's Chandler's Office!

Monica groaned as she walked in the front door of her house with Rachel and Phoebe behind her. "I think we brought out every baby store in Manhattan" she sad looking at all the bags they each had. "Well of course we did we had Rachel with us" Phoebe teased. "Hey" Rachel whined "Can I help it if I love to shop" she giggled. Monica shook her head. "I'm gonna take these two up to bed" she looked at the sleeping twins. "Okay" they both said. Rachel sat down on the couch. "I'm glad Judy has Emma" she picked up the remote switching in the tv, turning it to the station of her soap opera. "Hey this isn't One Life To Live" she whined "I thought you liked DOOL" Phoebe giggled "Yeah I did but its not good with out Joey so I watch One Life To Live but this isn't it, its a news report about an office building on fire" she whined. "I wanna know who pulled the plug on Tico" she whined "Stupid special reports" she mumbled.

Monica laid the twins down in their cribs kissing them gently. She smiled as she watched them sleep for a minute. "nighty night babies" she whispered grabbing the baby monitor and closing the door behind her. She walked downstairs "Did you put on OLTL Rach" she asked "No! Its a special report some building is on fire" she pouted. "Aww man stupid special reports" she sat down beside Rachel and looked at the tv. The building looked so familiar to her but she couldn't figure out why. Her eyes got wide when she realized why it seemed familiar "Oh my God!" she gasped "What Mon? What's wrong is it the baby" Rachel asked. She shook her head "No th...the building" she pointed at the tv" What about it" Phoebe asked

"It…its Chandler's office building" Monica whispered. Rachel was about to ask if she was sure when a reporter came on giving the address and the name of the advertising firm he worked for. He also mentioned the floor Chandler was on saying the fire was just a few floors below it trapping some employees which the firefighter were working to rescue. Monica began to shake. "Oh God Chandler" she cried "Chandler!" she cried again. "Calm down Mon I'm sure he's fine " Rachel tried to comfort her. "Oh God I..I need to go down there" she cried setting her hand on her stomach. "They won't let you near the building" Monica didn't say anything she was watching the tv. The flames were burning stronger getting closer to Chandler's floor.

Ross walked in "Hey girls how was shopping" He got worried when they didn't respond "Guys what's going on" he asked with concern. Monica burst into tears and Rachel hugged her. Phoebe looked at Ross "Fire" she pointed at the tv. He looked at the tv seeing the burning building "So" he shrugged "It…its Chandler's office" she said "What! Oh my God!" he gasped. Monica pulled away from Rachel "I..I need to go Chandler needs me" she cried "Mon its too dangerous in your condition" Ross whispered "I..I don't care!" she cried. He sighed he understood. If it had been Rachel he'd want to go to her. "Alright I'm going with you" Monica didn't care she just wanted to be with Chandler.

"Rach, Pheebs can you stay with the twins" Rachel nodded "Call us as soon as you hear anything" she hugged him. "I will" he hugged her. Phoebe and Rachel stayed on the couch watching the tv. "Man I feel so bad complaining about not being able to see my soap opera" Rachel whispered tears filling her eyes. "You say you're physic Pheebs please tell me Chandler will be okay" she whispered "I wish I could Rach, I wish I could"

Chapter 3: Through The Years….Chandler fears the worst and starts to think if the memories he has shared with Monica and the gang…Coming Soon!!


	3. Chapter 3: Through The Years

(An: I was watching the news last night when I got the idea for this fic)

This fic takes place after the series finale. Monica and Chandler live in Westchester with now 7 month old Jack and Erica. Monica is 4 months pregnant. (Yeah., yeah she's always preggers but that's the way I like it lol) Ross and Rachel are engaged Emma is 2. Mike and Phoebe are still married. Joey is living in LA staring on Deep Powder.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he was an early Christmas present I just couldn't wait to unwrap him LOL)

Title: When Tragedy Strikes

Rated: PG-13

Summery: A fire could change the friends lives especially Monica's.

Chapter 3: Through The Years

Chandler sighed as he got up and looked out the window. The smoke was getting thicker and stronger they all kept taking turns on the window taking in the air from outside. He watched the firefighters below working frantically to rescue people and battle the fire. He looked down at the gold wedding band in his left hand. He stuck in his office with a fire burning a few floors below him. He just wanted to go home play with his kids and hold his wife. He turned to look at his coworkers. His assistant Courteney was sitting in the corner playing with the chain on her neck, Steve sat with his son Charlie. Zack and a few others he didn't know very well sat on the couch. He looked at Steve he met him through Monica.

**Flashback**

"_So, do you have any other question about advertising?" Steve asked " No, no. But let me show you what I can do. "Bagels and donuts. Round food for every mood." Chandler said. " Monica warned me you might do that. I actually think we might have something for you at the agency" He smiled " Really? That's great!" Steve nodded "It's an unpaid internship." he said "It's funny. When you said "unpaid" it sounded like you said "unpaid." Steve nodded "Come on now. Monica has a good job. And it's not like you have a family to support."_

The memory played before him like a movie. Chandler sighed as he walked back over to his desk. He looked at the photos that sat on it. He looked at the one

of Ben and Emma. He smiled as he thought about dressing up as Santa a few years ago for Ben.

**Flashback**

" _Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" Chandler said. "Santa!" Ben exclaimed hugging him " Hey!" he replied "What are you doing here, Santa?" Ross asked "Well, I'm here to see my old buddy Ben"_

Chandler looked at Emma smiling little face. It was during her birth that he and Monica started trying for a baby. He taught her how old she was on her first birthday.

**Flashback**

"_Emma, you even know it's your birthday today? You're one! One-year-old, that's little." Chandler said showing her old she is by holding up one finger. _

_Emma also points her finger and babbles. "Ooh! That's my girl!" he grinned_

The next picture he picked up was of the gang sitting together in the orange couch at Central Perk. He looked at Joey grinning back at him from the photo. He thought about his movie 'Over There' he'd been the one Joey decided to take to the premiere.

**Flashback**

" _Well uh…I think I want to take Chandler." Joey said "You really want to take me?" Chandler asked "Yeah! Yeah! I mean I'm sorry, I wish I can take everybody, but y'know Chandler always supported my career. He's paid for acting classes and head shots and stuff and well this will be my way of paying you back." he said " So you're never actually going to pay me back?" he joked._

" _Wait a minute, just because he paid for your head shots you're gonna take him? Joey, I don't think you're comprehending just how slutty this dress is!" Monica said_

" _It's not just the stuff he paid for, I mean it's-it's everything. Y'know? He read lines with me. He-he went with me on auditions when I was really nervous, and then he consoled me after I didn't get parts that I really wanted. You always believed in me man. Even, even when I didn't believe in myself." Chandler smiled "I always knew you were gonna make it. I'm so proud of you."_

_Joey grinned "Thanks. That means a lot to me."_

He looked at Ross. He was his college roommate They'd been bestfriends for nearly 17 years and now they were brother in laws. He laughed softly thinking about Ross's big brother speech he'd given him the day before his wedding.

**Flashback**

"_Okay! You guys are getting married tomorrow and-and I couldn't be more thrilled for both of you, but as Monica's older brother I-I have to tell you this. If you ever hurt my little sister, if you ever cause her any unhappiness of any kind, I will hunt you down, and kick your ass! (Chandler laughs.) What? I'm-I'm-I'm serious! (Chandler laughs harder.) Come—Hey! Dude! Stop it! Okay? I'm-I'm not kidding here!" _

_Chandler smiles "Hey, I hear what your saying, okay? And, thanks for the warning." He said trying not to laugh. "No problem." Ross said "So are we…friends again?" Chandler asked. "Yeah" he said "Yeah." he said "Okay. (Pause) You won't believe what Monica's older brother just said to me!" he laughed._

Chandler looked at the girls. Each one of them was special to him in their own way. Rachel and Phoebe were like sisters to him and Monica she was the love of his life. He remembered when Mr. Heckles died.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Chandler. Monica just broke my seashell lamp." She whined "Neat. I'm gonna die alone." Chandler said plopping down on the chair. "Okay, you win." she said "Chandler, you're not gonna die alone." Monica said. "Janice was my safety net, ok? And now I have to get a snake." Phoebe looked at him "Uh huh. Why is that?" she asked "If I'm gonna be an old, lonely man, I'm gonna need a thing, you know, a hook, like that guy on the subway who eats his own face. So I figure I'll be Crazy Man with a Snake, ya know. Crazy Snake Man. And I'll get more snakes, call them my babies, kids will walk past my place, they will run. "Run away from Crazy Snake Man," they'll shout!" he said. _

"_You have got to get over this. You're not gonna end up alone." Monica insisted "Of course I am. I reject anyone who's crazy enough to actually go out with me, and then I bitch about the fact that there aren't any great women out there." Rachel sighed " Chandler, you have just descri__bed__ virtually every man that we have ever gone out with." Monica nodded "You are not a freak. You're a guy" she said "She's right. She's right. You are no different than the rest of them." She said "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Yes he is. You are totally different." Chandler looked ta Monica " In a bad way?" he asked "No, honey, in a wonderful way. You know what you want now. Most guys don't even have a clue. You are ready to take risks, you are ready to be vulnerable, and intimate with someone." she said "Yeah. You're not gonna end up alone." Rachel added._

Rachel had been right he didn't end up alone. He ended up with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in real life. He ended up with his bestfriend, his soulmate, his lobster, his Monica. He picked up the picture of his family. He had a crush on Monica for some time but he never imagined he'd have a chance with her until London.

**Flashback**

"_Cute PJ's! You're really livin' it up here in London huh?" Monica said holding a drink in her hand " Well I was… I was exactly expecting company after…(He looks at his watch.) 9:15." She nodded "Is Joey here?" she asked. "Well, last time I saw him he was heading out the door with the bride's maid and a bucket of strawberries. So uh, you're not still upset about what that guy told ya are ya?" he asked "Wouldn't you be?" she said frowning slightly. "Well, look it's been a really emotional time y'know, and you've had a lot to drink. And you've just got to let that go okay? I mean you were the most beautiful in the room tonight!" he said _

_She looked at him "Really?" He nodded " You kidding? You're the most beautiful woman in most rooms… (She jumps up and kisses him.) (Breaking the kiss.) Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's going on? You and I just made out! You and I are making out?" he asked with surprise. "Well, not anymore." she said "But we don't do that." he said. She shrugged " I know, I just thought it would be fun." He looked at her "How drunk are you?" he asked. "Drunk enough to know that I want to do this. Not so drunk that you should feel guilty about taking advantage." she said "That's the perfect amount!" he grinned. " Okay!" she said _

_(They run to the __bed__, sit down, and start making out again.) "Y'know what's weird?" Monica said "What?" he asked " This doesn't feel weird!" He smiled "I know." Monica smiled "You're a really good kisser." Chandler grinned "Well, I have kissed over four women. _

Chandler smiled that trip had changed his life. He found his future and he hadn't even been looking. He started to cough the smoke was getting to him making his throat hurt. He got up and took another breath out the window. He looked at his wedding band again. He thought of his wedding day that almost wasn't. Ross and Phoebe found him and convinced him to come home. He was glad they did. Monica was a gorgeous bride. He closed his eyes picturing it like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

" _Chandler, for so long I…I wondered if I would ever find my prince, my soul mate. Then three years ago, at another wedding I turned to a friend for comfort. And in stead, I found everything that I'd ever been looking for my whole life. And now…here we are…with our future before us…and I only want to spend it with you, my prince, my soul mate, my friend. Unless you don't want to. You go!"_

"_Monica I thought this was going to be the most difficult thing I ever had to do." But when I saw you walking down that aisle I realized how simple it was. I love you. Any surprises that come our way it's okay, because I will always love you. You are the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. You wanna know if I'm sure? (He leans in and kisses her.)_

Chandler opened his eyes and moved away from the window to give the others a chance to get some air. He sat back down. He smiled as he looked at Jack and Erica's little faces smiling back at him. They were the family they thought they'd never have. The twins were 7 months old already. Erica was a daddy's girl. She'd light up when ever he walked in the room and scream dada. Jack was the quieter of the two but he was a big smiler. He smiled at everything. He loved his kids even thought little Erica had been a total surprise and he did what he did best...freak out.

**Flashback**

"_It's a... It's a boy!" Monica exclaimed "Wow!" Chandler said "(emotional) It's a baby! A beautiful little baby! And some other stuff I'm gonna pretend I don't see." The doctor smiled "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" he asked. (A nurse gives Monica a pair of scissors. Monica gives it to Chandler, and they cut it together.) "Well, that's spongy." Chandler commented. "(to her son) Oh, hey handsome! Oh, I'm gonna love you so much that no woman is ever gonna be good enough for you!" Monica cried. She looked at Chandler "Oh, we are so lucky!" He smiles "I know. He has your eyes."(Monica looks at him.) "I mean, I know that's not possible, but he does." _

_Monica looks at Erica "Oh my God, he's beautiful. Thank you so much." She smiles " I'm really happy for you guys." She said "How do you feel?" Chandler asked "I'm tired!" she said "Well, you don't have that much time to relax. The other one will be along in a minute." The doctor said._

_(Chandler stares at the doctor, completely shocked. Monica just freezes and turns around slowly.) "I... I'm sorry, who should be along in a what now?" she asks. _

"_The next baby should be along in a minute." the doctor said " We only ordered one!" Monica exclaimed " You know it's twins, right?" he said " Oh, yeah! These are the faces of two people in the know!" Chandler exclaimed._

"_What do we do?" Chandler asked Monica. " What do you mean "what do we do"?" she asked "Twins! Twins!!" Chandler panicked "Chandler, you're panicking!" she said "Uh-huh! Join me, won't you?! Okay, what do you say we keep one, and then just like have an option on the other one?" he said "We can't split them up!" Monica exclaimed "Monica, we are not ready to have two babies!" he said "That doesn't matter! We have waited so long for this. I don't care if it's two babies. I don't care if it's three babies! I don't care if the entire cast of "Eight is Enough" comes out of there! We are taking them home, because they are our children!" she said "Okay. Shhh.." he whispered hugging her._

Even though he had freaked out Chandler was glad there were two. He loved his little girl. Monica often teased him saying Erica already had him wrapped around her little finger. He'd soon have three kids. Just three months after they moved Monica got sick. She was nauseous and tired all the time he got worried about her and encouraged her to see a doctor. They never expected to find out Monica was pregnant.

**Flashback**

_Chandler walked in the front door to be greeted by Monica's beautiful smile. "Hey honey how was your day" she asked "It just got a lot better" he grinned pulling her towards him kissing her softly. "I have a surprise for you" she grinned leading him to the couch. "Mmm is it more of this" he asked kissing her again "Chandler, no" she giggled "I found out why I've been sick" she said. He nodded. She took his hands in hers and looked into his beautiful blue eyes "I'm pregnant" she whispered with a smile._

_He looked at her "Yo…you're pregnant" he repeated softly. She smiled and nodded. "Oh my God th...this is so amazing" he grinned setting his hand on her flat stomach kissing her. "I love you, so much" he whispered "We're having a baby!" he shouted "Chandler" Monica giggled "Not so loud you'll wake the twins" she giggled "Yes we are and I love you too" she whispered kissing him back. _

Now there was a chance her may never get to see his baby. Chandler quickly went to the window not wanting his coworkers to see the tears in his eyes. He watched the firefighters trying to fight the flames below. The fire seemed to be burning even more than it had earlier. He knew things were bad. He could taste the smoke burning the back of his throat and feel it stinging his eyes. "Please God" he silently prayed "Let me get out of here, let me hold my wife and kids again, see my friends again" he whispered.

Chapter 4: It Doesn't Look Good… Ross and Monica arrive, it doesn't look good for Chandler…Coming Soon!!!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter! The flashbacks are from episodes over the years and the last one is one I made up. I hope you all like this! More to come soon! Oh and don't worry! I love Chandler too much to kill him! I'm just torturing him for awhile LOL. Please read, review, and enjoy! Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4: It Doesn’t Look Good

This fic takes place after the series finale. Monica and Chandler live in Westchester with now 7 month old Jack and Erica. Monica is 4 months pregnant. (Yeah., yeah she's always preggers but that's the way I like it lol) Ross and Rachel are engaged Emma is 2. Mike and Phoebe are still married. Joey is living in LA staring on Deep Powder.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he was an early Christmas present I just couldn't wait to unwrap him LOL)

Title: When Tragedy Strikes

Rated: PG-13

Summery: A fire could change the friends lives especially Monica's.

Chapter 4: It Doesn't Look Good

Ross glanced at his sister sitting beside him in the back of a taxi. She'd been staring out the window the whole time. Tears ran down her face as she rubber her small stomach. "Mon" he whispered "Its gonna be okay, Chandler is gonna be fine" She turned to look at him "You don't know that Ross" she cried "He's trapped in a burning building" she looked at her engagement and wedding rings "He has to be okay Ross I..I can't do it alone. He looked ta her "Do what alone Mon" he asked "Raise the kids, live" He moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into her brother and cried until they arrived at the office building Chandler worked in.

Fire engines, ambulances, police cars and news vans filled the streets. Fire fighters ran all around with oxygen tanks, water hoses and ladders. Ross helped Monica out of the taxi. She looked up at the building. There were flames and thick black smoke shooting out of the 12th floor jut three floors below Chandler's. "Chandler!" she cried trying to pass some firefighters. One of them stopped her "Ma'am you can't go in there. She started at him for a minute a memory of Chandler flashed in her mind. There'd been a fire in Phoebe and Rachel's apartment they all raced over there and Joey asked one of the firefighters if he could borrow his uniform. Monica scolded him and then told Chandler "You would look good in that." She whispered.

"Excuse me" the firefighter said when he heard her whisper. "Nothing" she said "I..I have to get in there my husband h…he's on the 15th floor" He nodded "We know there's some people on a few floors above the fire we're going to get them out" he assured her. "But I can't let you anywhere near the building its to dangerous and its not a good idea for you to be breathing in all this smoke" he motioned to her stomach. Ross came up behind her. "He's right Mon come on we should move away from all this." "No!" Monica cried "Not until I know he's okay" he put his arm around her "Did he take his cell phone this morning" she nodded "You can use my cell phone to call him okay" Ross led Monica way from the burning building and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Chandler's cell number and handed it to his sister.

Chandler's office was quiet except for an occasional cough. Everyone looked around when they heard a cell phone ringing. They all checked saying it wasn't theirs. Chandler glanced at his briefcase. "Its mine" he whispered forgetting he had it. He took the phone out and saw Ross's cell number. "Hey Ross" he answered. "Chandler!" Monica cried "Are you okay" she asked "Mon" he asked surprised to hear her voice. He also noticed sirens and yelling. "Honey where are you" he asked "Outside with Ross" she said "What! Sweeite tell him to take you home you shouldn't be here its not good for you or the baby" "I'm not leaving with out you Chandler" she cried "I love you" He sighed his wife was too stubborn for her own good. "I love you too honey" he whispered

"Where are the twins" he asked "At home with Rach and Pheebs" she said "You have to come out of there Chandler we need you I..I need you" Chandler hated hearing her cry. "Don't worry Mon I'll be fine" he said "You promise" she whimpered "I promise I'll be out there holding you real soon sweeite" he whispered hoping he'd be able to keep that promise. "Ar...are you alone" she asked "No honey Steve and Charlie are here as well as my assistant Courteney, and Zack" he told her "Zack the guy you brought home to be a sperm donor ?"

Chandler laughed a little "Yes that's him" he heard some noise "Mon what's going on" he asked "Th…they made us move again th…they said the fire jumped to the next floor" she whispered "Chandler I…I'm so scared" she cried

"Shh its okay baby don't be scared okay I'm right here" Chandler whispered trying to calm her down with out letting her know just how scared he was himself. "I…I wish you were out here holding me" she cried "Me too" he whispered "The fire its getting closer look!" Courteney yelled pointing to the little bit of smoke seeping under the door. "Chandler wh...what happened Monica cried when she heard his assistant in the back ground. "Nothing sweeite everything's fine" he whispered as he looked at the smoke slowly coming in under the door even though his jacket was there. "I love you Monica, so much" he whispered "Never forget that" he said with tears in his eyes. It didn't look good and he wanted her to know how much he loved her before it was too late.

He suddenly started coughing so hard his lungs hurt. He silently cursed himself for all those years of smoking cigarettes. He dropped the phone and fell into his chair putting his hand to his chest as his coughing continued "Chandler!" Monica cried "Chandler please answer me" she sobbed clutching the phone so hard her hand hurt. "Chandler" she sobbed again.

Chapter 5: Don't Leave Me…Monica assumes the worst but has the worst happened? Will Chandler be Soon!!!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter sorry it took so long I'm on vacation so hopefully I'll have the next one up faster! Don't worry Chandler isn't dying he'll be okay I'd never kill him! I love him! LOL please read, review and enjoy! Thanx!


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Leave Me

This fic takes place after the series finale. Monica and Chandler live in Westchester with now 7 month old Jack and Erica. Monica is 4 months pregnant. (Yeah., yeah she's always preggers but that's the way I like it lol) Ross and Rachel are engaged Emma is 2. Mike and Phoebe are still married. Joey is living in LA staring on Deep Powder.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he was an early Christmas present I just couldn't wait to unwrap him LOL)

Title: When Tragedy Strikes

Rated: PG-13

Summery: A fire could change the friends lives especially Monica's.

Chapter 5: Don't Leave Me

"Chandler!" Monica cried "Chandler please answer me" she sobbed clutching the phone so hard her hand hurt. "Chandler" she sobbed again. "Mon what's wrong" Ross asked with concern. "H...he told me he loved me t…o never for get that then the line went dead" she looked up at the building in the distance. "Oh God Chandler plea...please don't leave me" she sobbed. "Shh its gonna be okay Mon, its gonna be okay" Ross whispered hugging her. The cell phone started ringing in her hand. "Chandler!" she cried answering it. She sighed sadly "It's some professor" she said handing it to her brother.

Chandler couldn't stop coughing his lungs hurt and his throat burned. "Sh…shouldn't we do something" Courteney asked. "We need to get him over to the window he needs some air" Steve said. He took a hold of one of Chandler's arms and told Zack to grab his other arm. They helped him up. "Monica" he gasped in between coughs trying to reach for his phone. "We have to get you to the window first" Steve told him. They got him to the window "Take a few deep breaths okay" Chandler nodded. He took a few deep breaths. It helped his coughing but his throat still burned and his lungs still hurt. Tears stung his eyes as he thought of his wife. "At least I got to hear her say I love you one more time" he thought as he took another deep breath.

Monica glanced at Ross on the phone. She wished he'd hurry up Chandler might have been trying to call. She sat in the curb and put her head in her hands. All she could do was cry. She needed Chandler she didn't know how to live with out him and she didn't want to have to learn. She felt someone touch her shoulder and whisper her name. "Chandler" she whispered looking up. It wasn't Chandler. "Joey" she said "Wh..what are you doing here" she asked. "Gina and I came to New York to see my sister Dina, she and Tommy are getting married I stopped by your place to see you guys, Rach and Pheebs told me what happened" he told her. "Is uh…is Chandler really in there" he asked motioning towards the burning building.

Monica nodded and began to cry again. "Aww Mon" Joey whispered pulling her into a hug. "Chandler's gonna be okay" he said as he glanced at the fire praying he was right. "I hope so Joe y I..I don't know what I'd do if I…if I" she stopped not wanting to say the rest. "It won't happen he's gonna come out of there to you and the kids okay" he whispered. "Hey Joe" Ross whispered walking back over to his sister. "Hey man" he said "Why did you take so long with the phone" Monica cried 'Wh..what if Chandler was trying to call" she reached for the phone. "My cell has call waiting Mon, he didn't call" he answered softly. She looked ta him and then at the phone. She dialed Chandler's cell phone again but all it did was ring over and over again.

Chandler heard his cell phone ring. He tried to get it but when he tried to move away from the window he started coughing again. It was wearing him out. He couldn't stand anymore. He slid down to the floor and loosened his tie. He reached out to grab his cell phone that had fallen on the floor. When he finally reached it the ringing stopped. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes as he tried to breath. After a few minutes he struggled to pull himself up to the window. He took a deep breath right before everything went black.

"Oh my God Mr. Bing!" Courteney knelt down beside him. "Mr. Bing!" she called as she gently shook him. "H...He's barely breathing!" she cried "W…we need to get him out of here h…he needs medical attention" Steve nodded "Yeah I know but we can't the fire is too close we have to stay put until the firefighters come" he said "He has a family, a wife and kids w…we can't let him die" she whimpered "I know I grew up with his wife and her brother" he answered "What do we do" she asked tearfully as she looked down at Chandler laying so still. "We wait ,we hope and we pray" he said. Just then they heard noises outside the door. "Wh…what's that" Courteney asked. "Well either the fire fighters are out there or the fire is" Steve answered. They all watched the door hoping it was the firefighters but scared it was the fire.

Chapter 6: Are we Saved?…Is the noise they hear the firefighters coming to their rescue or is it the fire coming to destroy them and what about Chandler will he be okay?…Coming Soon!!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter I've had it written and for got to post it so here it is! I hope you all like it! and like I said Chandler is not going to die! I love him! I could never kill him! I'm so happy! Friends season 9 comes out on dvd March 8th! Yeah baby! I so can't wait! Happy Holidays to you all! Please read, review and enjoy! Thanx!

"


	6. Chapter 6: Are We Saved

This fic takes place after the series finale. Monica and Chandler live in Westchester with now 7 month old Jack and Erica. Monica is 4 months pregnant. (Yeah., yeah she's always preggers but that's the way I like it lol) Ross and Rachel are engaged Emma is 2. Mike and Phoebe are still married. Joey is living in LA staring on Deep Powder.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he was an early Christmas present I just couldn't wait to unwrap him LOL)

Title: When Tragedy Strikes

Rated: PG-13

Summery: A fire could change the friends lives especially Monica's.

Chapter 6: Are we Saved?

The noise was getting closer. Everyone huddled around Chandler hoping it was the firefighters they were hearing not the fire. "I think I heard voices" Courteney cried. "its the firefighters!" she said. "You know there's lots of people outside and the windows are open that might be what you heard" she shook her head "No Steve the voices I heard came from over there" she pointed at the door. Just then there was a knock on the door "Anyone in there" a deep voice asked. Yes!" Courteney called out as Steve opened the door. A firefighter with dark hair stood there "I'm Matthew is everyone okay" he asked. "No my boss he...he's barely breathing" she cried "Don't worry ma'am we'll get you all out of here and get him to a hospital"

Monica was tired of sitting she got up and began to pace nervously "Why haven't they got him out yet" she cried "Don't worry Mon they will" Ross said softly hugging her. "Dude do you think its good for her to be here" Joey whispered. "I don't care if its good or not I'm not leaving with out Chandler" she cried having heard him. "Its okay we know" Ross said "You should know her by now Joe she's too stubborn for her own good" She glared at him with tear filled eyes "So if it were Rachel trapped in there you'd be able to leave with out her" she asked. "No I wouldn't but " she stopped him "But nothing Ross, the love of my life, my lobster, my Chandler is in there I won't leave with out him I..I can't leave with out him" she cried "Shh its okay" he whispered hugging her close again.

At that moment several firefighters emerged from the burning building with some people they'd gotten out. One of the firefighter yelled for a paramedic. Ross looked over at the scene. He saw someone he recognized. Steve was standing there with several other people. He then saw a stretcher "Oh my God" he whispered when he saw his brother in law laying on it. "What" Monica asked. She turned to look where he was looking. She saw Steve and Zack then she saw Chandler on the stretcher "Chandler!" she cried. She pulled away from him and pushed and shoved her way through the crowds. She raced towards the stretcher her husband laid on.

"Ma'am you'll need to stay back" a fire fighter stopped her "But th...that's my husband!" she cried. "Wh…what are they doing to him, is he okay!" she asked when she saw a paramedic placing a mask over his face. The firefighter sighed softly "I'm Matthew I'm the one who got your husband out, when we got to him he was barely breathing and he was uncontious the paramedic is giving him oxygen to help him breath" she nodded "So he'll be okay" she asked "I can't really say he took in a lot of smoke and pasted out" he told her "Okay we're taking him to the ambulance now" the paramedic said. "I...I'm going with him" Monica cried following them.

The ride to the hospital was quiet. Monica held Chandler's hand whispering words of love to him. Once they arrived at the hospital he was rushed into a trauma room and she was told to wait outside. She collapsed in a near by chair. "Oh Chandler" she whispered playing with her wedding ring "You can't leave me" she whispered. Ross and Joey came in a few minutes later "Mon you okay, they tell you anything yet" Ross asked sitting beside. "They took him in that room" she pointed to the room. "That's the trauma room" Joey stated. They both looked at him "What I did play a doctor for years, I was Dr. Drake Ramoray" he said proudly. They both laughed a little.

The laughter stopped when a doctor approached them "I'm Dr. Pratt" he said "You must be Mrs. Bing" he looked ta Monica. She nodded "Yes" she whispered 'How is he, ho…how's Chandler" she asked. Well Mrs. Bing your husband has…."

Chapter 7: Not Out Of The Woods Yet….Chandler's not out of the woods yet. What does Dr. Pratt have to say? Will Chandler be alright?…Coming Soon!!

Authors Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter! I needed to write to get my mind off things (**Brad and Jen's separation**) I am so depressed! My bestest friend Rosie and I both cried when we heard! They're such a cute couple! I really want them to work things out and get back together! So anyway I decided to update this fic. I hope this chapter is good! Please read, review and Enjoy! Thanx!


	7. Chapter 7: Not Out Of The Woods Yet

This fic takes place after the series finale. Monica and Chandler live in Westchester with now 7 month old Jack and Erica. Monica is 4 months pregnant. (Yeah., yeah she's always preggers but that's the way I like it lol) Ross and Rachel are engaged Emma is 2. Mike and Phoebe are still married. Joey is living in LA staring on Deep Powder.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he was an early Christmas present I just couldn't wait to unwrap him LOL)

Title: When Tragedy Strikes

Rated: PG-13

Summery: A fire could change the friends lives especially Monica's.

Chapter 7: Not Out Of The Woods Yet

The laughter stopped when a doctor approached them "I'm Dr. Pratt" he said "You must be Mrs. Bing" he looked at Monica. She nodded "Yes" she whispered 'How is he, ho…how's Chandler" she asked. "Well Mrs. Bing your husband has a pretty severe case of smoke inhalation" She let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. "That's not bad right, he'll be okay" she said "Smoke inhalation can be quite serious a number of things are associated with it such as heat damage, asphyxiation, irritation of the lung tissues, respiratory problems and in the most severe case death"

Monica fell back on the chair. Tears filled her eyes "Ar…re you saying my husband could still die" He nodded "His condition is critical" She looked at him "Can I see him" she whispered "Of course" he led her to his room "He's still unconscious and he's been intubated, have a nurse page me if you need me" She just nodded as he walked away. She walked into the quiet room where the only sounds were the machines. Chandler laid in the bed a tube in his mouth and wires all over. She sat down beside the bed. She took his hand gently in hers. "Chandler" she whispered "It's Monica" she ran her fingers gently trough his hair. Tears filled her eyes "I…I love you, so much" she whispered "Yo…you have to be okay I don…don't know how to live with out you" What she just said made her think of a song she really liked. She ran her fingers gently through his hair again as she began to sing softly to him.

_How do I_

_Get through one night without you_

_If I had to live without you_

_What kind of life would that be?_

_Oh I, I need you in my arms_

_Need you to hold_

_Your my world my heart my soul_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything good in my Life._

_Without you_

_There'd be no sun in my sky_

_There would be no love in my life_

_There would be no world left for me_

_And I_

_Baby I don't know what I would do_

_I'd be lost if I lost you_

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything real in My life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh how do I live?..._

_If you ever leave_

_Baby you would take away everything_

_Need you with me_

_Baby cuz you know your everything good in my life_

_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_

_I want to know_

_How do I breathe without you_

_If you ever go_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I_

_How do I_

_Oh how do I live_

_How do I live without you_

_How do I live without you baby..._

_How do I live..._

"I don't want to live with out you" Monica whispered softly kissing Chandler's cheek before laying her head carefully on her chest, silently crying herself to sleep.

Chandler moved a little opening his eyes. He looked around not knowing where he was at first. His eyes then settled on Monica. Her head on his chest, sleeping. He reached out and gently touched her hair and her face. A few tears slid from his eyes as he thought about how close he came to never seeing her again. He wanted to whisper "I love you" but the tube in his throat prevented him from speaking. He didn't care he was happy seeing her, and touching her. He lowered his hand to her small bump. He rubbed it gently. He'd get to be there to meet the tiny baby that was growing inside. He just wanted to lie there and memorize every feature of his beautiful pregnant wife. He left his hand on her stomach as he closed his eyes, praying she'd still be there when he woke up.

Chapter 8: Waking Up To You… Monica wakes from her nap to a Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! I'm soo sorry this update took so long! I had it half written then I got writer's block. Then I got a new computer and had to rewrite the whole thing! So I hope its good! Please Read, Review, and Enjoy! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: Waking Up To You

This fic takes place after the series finale. Monica and Chandler live in Westchester with now 7 month old Jack and Erica. Monica is 4 months pregnant. (Yeah., yeah she's always preggers but that's the way I like it lol) Ross and Rachel are engaged Emma is 2. Mike and Phoebe are still married. Joey is living in LA staring on Deep Powder.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he was an early Christmas present I just couldn't wait to unwrap him LOL)

Title: When Tragedy Strikes

Rated: PG-13

Summery: A fire could change the friends lives especially Monica's.

Chapter 8: Waking Up To You

Dr. Pratt walked into Chandler's room. He smiled when he saw his wife sleeping with her head on his chest. "Are you ready to get that tube out Mr. Bing" Chandler nodded "Okay I want you too take a breath as I pull the tube out" He nodded. Once the tube was out he coughed a little. "How's your chest" the doctor. "Hurts" he answered hoarsely. "That's to be expected you took in quite a bit of smoke" He checked all of Chandler's vitals 'Well everything looks good I'll be by to check on you before the end of my shift" he said "When can I go home" he asked "I'd like to keep you here a few days for observation" he just nodded as the doctor left.

Chandler turned his attention to his sleeping wife. "I love you" he whispered brushing his fingers gently through her hair. Monica stirred a little opening her eyes. "Chandler" she whispered when she saw his beautiful blue eyes looking back at him. "Hey beautiful" he whispered back. She sat up and threw her arms around him "Oh Chandler I…I was so scared" He wrapped his arms around her too. It felt so good to hold her "I was too" he admitted softly. She pulled away and looked at him "I love you" she said her eyes filling with tears. "I love you too" he reached up and gently brushed away her tears as he leaned in kissing her softly.

Once the kiss ended he just sat there staring at her with tears in his eyes. "Chandler, honey what's wrong" she asked "I...I though I'd never get to see you again, to hold you again, or tell you I love you again" he said "You, the kids and the guys were all I could think about" he whispered "When I woke up and saw you I..I was afraid it was all a dream that if I tried to touch you you'd disappear" She gently took his hand and set it on her chest "I'm still here" she whispered "I'll always be here" He was about to respond when he started coughing and holding his chest. "You okay sweetie" she asked, "Yeah the doctor said I took in a lot of smoke so this is normal" she nodded "When can you go home" she asked "Dr. Pratt said probably in a few days"

Chandler saw Monica yawn, "You still sleepy baby" he whispered. She nodded a little. "You should go home you both need plenty of rest" he set his hand on her stomach. "I'll be fine Chandler" He sighed, "Mommy's so stubborn" he teased rubbing her stomach. "No mommy just doesn't want to leave daddy" He shook his head "Mon I promise I'm not going anywhere besides Jack and Erica need you" he said "They're fine Pheebs and Rach are bringing them by later " He looked at her "Mon" She sighed "Fine I give up" she groaned "I'll be back soon" she leaned down kissing him "You should get some rest too" she said "I will I mean there's not much else to do around here" he joked. "Joking already huh" she teased "Love you" she said as she headed out "Love you too" he called watching her leave.

Monica returned and hour later bringing Phoebe, Rachel, and the twins with her. She smiled when she saw Joey and Ross had stayed like they promised. "Hey guys" she grinned "Mon" Ross whispered. 'What is it, what's wrong" she asked "Its Chandler" he said softly. "Oh God" she whispered tears filling her eyes. "Wh..what happened i...is heokay" sheasked "Mon he.".

Chapter 9: Complications…Chandler has complications will he be okay? Coming Soon!

Authors Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter. I don't know how good it is I had writers block that's why it took so long lol. Again don't worry Chandler isn't dead or dying just a little more drama before the happy ending!


	9. Chapter 9: Complications

This fic takes place after the series finale. Monica and Chandler live in Westchester with now 7 month old Jack and Erica. Monica is 4 months pregnant. (Yeah., yeah she's always preggers but that's the way I like it lol) Ross and Rachel are engaged Emma is 2. Mike and Phoebe are still married. Joey is living in LA staring on Deep Powder.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he was an early Christmas present I just couldn't wait to unwrap him LOL)

Title: When Tragedy Strikes

Rated: PG-13

Summery: A fire could change the friends lives especially Monica's.

Chapter 9: Complications

Monica returned and hour later bringing Phoebe, Rachel, and the twins with her. She smiled when she saw Joey and Ross gad stayed like they promised. "Hey guys" she grinned "Mon" Ross whispered. 'What is it, what's wrong" she asked "Its Chandler" he said softly. "Oh God, oh no what happened" she cried "Mon he was having trouble breathing th…they had to intubate him again" he whispered "and they took him for a chest x-ray" Joey added. Monica sat down "But he…he's gonna be okay right" she asked "The uh, they don't know yet" Ross whispered sitting beside her.

"Dada" Erica giggled softly in her mother's arms. Monica held her daughter closer to her "I…I shouldn't have left him" she cried "Mon its not your fault" Rachel tried to assure her. "He was fine when I left Rach!" he was fine!" she cried. Rachel handed Jack to Phoebe and sat down beside Monica hugging her "I know Mon but its not your fault you did nothing wrong" she whispered "Yes I did! Monica cried, "I left him!" Rachel didn't know what else to say so she just kept hugging her.

Dr. Pratt walked down the hall towards the group of friends "Mrs. Bing" he said softly Monica looked up to see her husband's doctor "Is he okay? Is Chandler okay?" she asked "Well he needed help to breath so we had to intubate him again" he told her. "We also took him for a chest x-ray unfortunately he has more damage to his lungs than we thought," he said "Bu…but he seemed fine when I left wh…what happened" she asked

"Is your husband a smoker Mrs. Bing"? Dr. Pratt asked "He was but he stopped a little over two years ago we had a huge fight about it and he promised me he'd quit which he did" Monica answered "But before that the was a smoker right" he asked "Uh yeah off and on since he was nine" she said "Yeah I even offered him seven thousand dollars to quit" Phoebe added "Uh okay" the doctor gave her a look "Anyway even though he quit there's still damage from his years of smoking which means the effects of the fire were worse for him and it will take him a little longer to heal" he explained

"So then he'll be okay" Monica questioned, "We're going to have to monitor him closely but yes he should be fine" Dr. Pratt answered. "Ca...can I see him" she asked "Yes of course" he smiled "Thank you" she whispered as she stood up taking Jack from Phoebe. She walked to Chandler's room. He was lying in bed sleeping the tube back in his throat. "Dada!" Erica squealed reaching for him. Chandler opened his eyes when her heard his little girl he tried to smile when he saw her and her brother in her mommy's arms.

"Hey baby we didn't mean to wake you" Monica whispered kissing his cheek. He held his arms out for Erica and Jack "Are you sure" she asked. When he nodded she set the twins in his arms he cuddled them close to him. Monica stood there watching them tears running down her face. Chandler motioned for her to come to him. She snuggled in his embrace with their babies. "I …I was so scared" she whispers. Chandler gently brushed her tears away and set his hand on her stomach "I…I love you Chandler so much" she said softly. He stroked her hair and held her close trying his best to make her feel better with out words.

Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe stood quietly in the doorway watching them holding their babies and each other. "They're gonna be okay right" Joey whispered "Yeah I think they are Joe" Ross smiled wrapping his arm around Rachel as he watched Chandler and Monica. He knew they'd be fine. Their love was so strong they could comfort each other with out words.

Chapter 10: Recovering…. Chandler starts recovering from his injuries…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! I'm soo sorry this update took so long! I had a serious case of writer's block so I really hope this chapter was worth the wait! This fic is almost done there's two maybe three chapters left. I hope you all enjoy the update! More coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Recovering

This fic takes place after the series finale. Monica and Chandler live in Westchester with now 7 month old Jack and Erica. Monica is 4 months pregnant. (Yeah, yeah she's always preggers but that's the way I like it lol) Ross and Rachel are engaged Emma is 2. Mike and Phoebe are still married. Joey is living in LA staring on Deep Powder.

Disclaimer: All Friends and Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane. I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he was an early Christmas present I just couldn't wait to unwrap him LOL)

Title: When Tragedy Strikes 

Rated: PG-13

Summery: A fire could change the friends lives especially Monica's

Chapter 10: Recovering

Chandler was sitting up in bed the TV remote in his hand flipping through the channels on the TV mounted to the wall when Monica walked in "Hi sweetie" she greeted him with a smile. "Hey honey" he said his voice still a bit scratchy "I think you've gotten bigger since I saw you" he grinned placing his hand on her expanding belly. "You just saw me yesterday" he rolled her eyes "So how are you feeling today" she asked giving him a kiss. "I'd feel a lot better if I could go home" he replied "I know baby but the doctor just wants to make sure you're recovering properly after that minor set back you had"

"Yeah, yeah what ever" he sighed " So where are Jack and Erica" he asked "They're with Ross and Rachel" she said "They'll bring them later I just wanted a little alone time with you first" she smiled "Oh really" he said "Wanna reenact the night of Emma's birth" he winked as he pulled her down and kissed her. "Chandler!" she started but stopped and grinned, "Ah so you do, don't you" he grinned "No!" she rolled her eyes "Give me your hand" she placed his hand on her stomach. "Did you feel that?" she asked

"Oh my God" Chandler grinned "Was that a kick, did the baby just kick" he asked. "Yeah it did" she nodded with a grin. "Wow" he grinned tears in his eyes. "What's the matter honey" she asked when she saw his tears. "I...I'm happy Mon" he said softly "I'm happy I'm here to feel our baby kick, to see Jack and Erica grow up, to spend my life with you" Monica brushed a tear from his cheek and kissed him "I'm happy you're here to do all those things too Chandler" she whispered "I love you Mon, so much" he kissed her softly

The doctor walked in clearing his throat when he saw the couple kissing. "Uh sorry Dr. Pratt" Monica pulled away blushing. "There's no need to apologize Mrs. Bing" he smiled "I just came to check on Chandler and give him some good news," he said. " I've looked at your most recent x-rays and your lungs appear to be healing really well so you can go home tomorrow" he finished "I felt my baby kick and I get to go home" Chandler grinned "Could this day be any better" Monica laughed "Now there's my Chandler" she hugged him. She was happy he'd recovered from his ordeal and that he was going home with her and their family where he belonged.

Chapter 11: Homecoming….Chandler gets a great homecoming…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's another update that took way too long LOL I hope you like it! There's one more chapter maybe two if you all would like to see an epilogue. So read, enjoy and review! Thanx!


End file.
